


The barrier-free prison 'Lakutsk'

by Kelyana



Series: I feel like only Harry can top [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, At one time Louis plays with harry’s Hands, Beta Zayn Malik, Harry doesn't smile a lot, Harry doesn't talk too much either, Harry is in the pack military, Louis... tries to have his attention, M/M, Marcus is an original male character and needed for the story, Omega Louis, Talking During Sex, but analyse every damn thing, but who cares when harry styles is here to fix it, harry doesn't care about Louis in the beginning AT ALL, he does one time though but you won't get it twice, if not never smiles, it becomes an addiction at the end, likes to discover things, louis is tiny, sometimes he does it while Harry buries his eyes on him without blinking once, sometimes too dangerous for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyana/pseuds/Kelyana
Summary: Louis and the rest of his pack traveled the entire territory of the Russian Far East, along the Trans-Siberian and the East Coast, to reach the city Lakutsk known as the barrier-free prison; their only terrain of resources after their troop was ravaged by their fellow opponents. Arriving with some scratches, the pack must mingle with others and be accepted, while cohabiting with rules sometimes... unorthodox.Or. Louis is an omega of 21 years old and has a thing for Alphas who ignore him and don’t like him back the way he want to. Harry is so silent and lowkey, gives him this dangerous look in the eyes, that Louis asks himself if the alpha ever spoke to anyone beside the pack military.





	The barrier-free prison 'Lakutsk'

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> My name is Kelyana... I'm not a native english speaker so if someone would like to beta-ing me, it would be great awesome amazing and every positive adjectives possible! But the thing is that I like to write kind of a lot so even if I make mistakes I still continue to write and post them anyway... but of course I stan the Bottom Louis and Top Harry ! Therefore, you will never find a Top louis EVER in my stories! 
> 
> I guess it is!

**Enter the heart of this universe where legends and reality mingle.**


End file.
